User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Informative - DBT03, Danger World
It's that time again~ The amazingly destructive forces laying dormant in Danger World has finally reawakened and is ready to wreck havoc on the world of Buddyfight! Equipped with a spear in hand, with an army of monsters at your disposal and an armory that no other world can ever dream of having: You march into battle, hungry and thirsting after a worthwhile fight. But in the end... They all fall like flies before your gaze. Tyrants You thought that Danger World was a menace before? Ha! Shake in your pants and turn around right now, because you are facing the Tyrant army now, child! A deck which uses life as a resource to great efficiency to take out huge chunks of your own life total in turn. Dragon Zwei with 20 life? What is that to a Tyrant deck!? Starting off, we have Destructive Sky Subjugator, Tyrant Asura, a powerful Size 3 Tyrant / Deity attributed monster with 8000 / 2 / 5000 as his statline. His call cost is 2 gauge and giving him a topdeck soul. He sports the natural abilities of Soulguard and Double Attack, and a variable ability that depends on your life total. If you have 5 or more life, he gains Penetrate, and if you have 5 or less life, he gains +1 critical. A really awesome and powerful card right out of the gate! Tyrant Asura is not just destructive, but it also pretty much forces your opponent to go for it, less they want to just instantly die or something. And the most hillarious part of this card is when you just so happen to be on exactly 5 life. Oh, look at that, you now have both abilities active, turning Tyrant Asura into a 8/3/5 with Double Attack and Penetrate. Scary~ And so it finally happened. Danger World got their item searcher, and in the form of Cerberus as well! This version of Cerberus is the fearsome and ferocious Tyrant Cerberus, a Size 2 monster with the Tyrant attribute, and 6000 / 2 / 6000 as his stats. He has a call cost of 1 gauge and one ability that activates when he enters the field, letting you search your deck for one Tyrant attributed item, put it in your hand, and shuffle your deck. So while the amount of Tyrant items are few and inbetween, the ability to just search them out alone is a huge deal, as a lot of Danger World hinges on having an Item equipped and ready. Tyrant Cerberus is not just good. It is amazing. One of the best cards in the game right now. The next card is the brutal Tyrant Diablo, a Size 2 monster with the Tyrant attribute and 6000 / 2 / 3000 as his statline, and the Counter ability to pay 2 life if you are equipped with a Tyrant item, to then destroy a size 2 or less monster on your opponent's field. But only once per turn. Counter destruction is important in this game, and having more and more flexible ways of utilizing it just means you win more. You can run this along with Divine Crash and completely wipe out opposing fields if the stage is set for you. Incredibly fantastic card. Just dont overuse the ability and get screwed over by an Impact. Then we stumble upon Tyrant Griffin, a Size 2 Tyrant monster with 5000 / 1 / 5000 stats, a call cost of 1 gauge, Double Attack, and the ability to heal you for 1 point each time it attacks. This is an alright card. Most players who cant afford Cerberus will be running copies of this to fill the holes. Life gain is something this deck appreciates, so...yeah, provided it doesn't get counter destroyed, you are good to go. Then we have Tyrant Minotaur, a Size 2 Tyrant / Executioners monster, sporting the 5000 / 2 / 4000 statline and a call cost of 1 gauge. While having natural Penetrate, he also has the ability to increase his power by 2000 points, and his critical by 1, if you gain life. But only once per turn. This is also an okaycard. Not anything special to really say about it. Some players might like it for the super fragile aggro style, but I dont really feel like Tyrant Minotaur has a place in the deck. I could be wrong, however. What I dont understand is why he is an Executioners, however. Outside of Little Light and Buddy Gift, there are no ways to gain life to truely utilize this guy. Really really weird decision there... Then we have this little menace with an arsenal to rival even Cerberus: Tyrant Healer, who is a Size 1 Tyrant monster with 3000 / 2 / 1000 as the statline, and the ability known as "Tyrant Heal". This ability can obly be used once per turn and activates when Healer enters the field, healing you for 1 point if you have an item equipped, and then lets you draw a card if you have another Tyrant on the field. So this is the Tyrant version of Flarefang Dragon, basicly. And boy is it ever powerful. Card draw and life gain, while still sporting that useful 2-crit beating power is nothing less than incredible and useful. If you are not using this card for any reason, I dont know what to tell you. Just run this amazing little card and watch the results it yields! OGRE!!! Tyrant Ogre is a Size 1 Tyrant / Exectioners with the 5000 / 2 / 1000 statspread and a call cost of 1 gauge. While you have 5 or more life, Ogre has Penetrate, and while you have 5 or less life, you deal 1 point of damage to the opponent when you attack with Ogre. Really neat card, not something overly powerful, but definately useful. Not so much in Executioners, but still a viable choice. And of course, staying on exactly 5 life gives you access both abilities. He returns, to be sacked off once again! Tyrant Eagle is a Size 1 Tyrant attributed monster with 4000 / 2 / 1000 stats, with two really useful abilities. The first reduces Eagle's size by 1 when you have a Tyrant item equipped, making him a Size 0 with 2 crit, usable with all your powerful Size 3s. The other ability activates once per turn when you gain life, making you drop a soul from any card on the opponent's field. Soul removal is a high priority in this game right now, with Star Dragon World running rampant and what-not. Tyrant Eagle packs that into your Danger World decks, and makes them even more destructive than ever before. I can just imagine what people think of by using Cerberus, Eagle and the Tyrant items in other Danger World decks... And the last monster in this line-up is Tyrant Jinn, a Size 1 monster with the Tyrant attribute and a fairly decent statline of 3000 / 2 / 2000. His ability is "Life Recovery Wish", which can activate once per turn when your Weapon attacks, healing you for 2 life points. Another highly abusable ability, letting you continue to use the life payment that Danger World has and got in this set to their maximum potential. Really good monster for this deck, even if simple. Simplicity is good, especially when you just want to whack your opponent in the face with huge items. But wait, there is more! Cerberus, "Violence Gazer!" is the brand new Tyrant Impact Monster! Size 2, 8000 / 3 / 6000 statline, a call cost of 2 gauge and putting a Tyrant monster from your field into the drop zone, and the ability to increase it's critical by the same crit as a Weapon on your field. This is as simple as it can get: Ramp up a lot of crit on your item and smack the opponent in the face! It's a combo that is really weak to Counters, but if you can get it through...yeah, you might just pull off a One Turn Kill. Violence Gazer is good, not insane or anything, but something that should be feared. Armorknights and Duel Dragons The original attributes for Danger World....didn't get a lot, to put it bluntly (At least not when you only count pure Danger World cards). Armorknights got a new archetype: Mummy, all which have the Undead attribute. A deck based on swarming the opponent with...well, your army of mummies. The first is Armorknight Big Mummy, a Size 1 monster with the Armorknight and Undead attributes, and a statspread of 6000 / 1 / 1000. Its first ability lets you run....as many copies of this card in your deck as you want. While other increases his crit by 1 for each other Mummy monster you control. This is the least useful of the Mummy monsters, as it is mostly only used if you need a way to break through walls, and you can work around this by running other cards. Steer away from Big Mummy, and just go for the more explosive and destructive fields you can create with the other Mummy monster. Speaking of which... Armorknight Many Mummy, the true star of the Undead deck, and really the only star it will ever need. This guy is a Size 1 monster, sporting the Armorknight and Undead attributes like Big Mummy does, but this guy has the 3000 / 2 / 1000 statspread instead. He also has the ability to be ran at as many copies you want of him in your one deck (Run like...20 copies of him, lol), and he has the ability to gain Double Attack if he attacksand you have 4 or more monsters with Mummy in their name, in the drop zone. So let me tell you briefly how this deck works: You spam your field with 3 of these guys and attack with all of them for 6 attacks that deal a total of 12 damage spread out. You use cards like Ultimate Buddy! to make Many Mummy strong enough to beat over (most) wall monsters and just keep punching the opponent until they bend. Its kinda ridiculous how adeck that will barely cost 40 bucks can actually be a top meta pick...but there you go. Go crazy with the Mummy deck. Now onto the ONE CARD that Duel Dragon got (That is pure Danger), and this card is...honestly insanely powerful. Demongodol, "Gordric Jolt!" is a Size 2 Impact Monster, Duel Dragon, 8000 / 3 / 5000 statline, a call cost of 2 gauge and being called on top of a Duel Dragon monster on your field. When an opponent's card attacks, the attack is automaticly redirected to Demongodol. He also has the Counter ability of discarding a card when the opponent attacks with one or more items on their field, letting you destroy those items. He also sports the natural ability of Soulguard and Counterattack. If anyone knows how Demongodol is played, you know how destructive this is. It's a straight up upgrade of his previous form, which have been relevant for a long time, but with Gordric Jolt, you can even counter Hero World, Knights, anything with Items (Sans the Dragon Force cards), and punch them back with his Counterattack! Honestly, just a powerful, destructive and fearsome card all around. Spells And then we move onto the powerful spell support that Danger World got, this time around! Starting us off, we have Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf, a Tyrant and Recovery attributed spell, that heals you for 2 life. But then, if your opponent has 4 or more life than you do, you heal for an additional 6 points of life! So yeah, combining with the life payment Danger World has, you cna easily heal for 8 points, just like that! Playing risky? Nah, you are just a Danger World player, and you are not scared of such sissy things like life costs! You LAUGH at life costs, because the Hungry Wolf has your back covered! It saddens me that this is going to be really expensive... And hard to get my hands on... Everybody will be playing this deck. Q-Q The next spell supports the Mummy deck! This is Pyramid of the Danger Emperor (So Danger World is ran/ruled by a pharaoh?), and this spell sports the Tomb and Summon attributes, while having a cast cost of 2 gauge. The spell is Set on the field after being cast, and you can only have one copy of it Set on the field. It's ability lets you call a Mummy monster from the drop zone by paying it's call cost, at the start of each fighter's turn. Told you this deck was spam heavy. You are basicly always going to have at least 2 mummies on the field at all times, so make use of them. This next card is honestly all kinds of nutty. Battle Aura Rampage is a spell sporting the Battle Aura and Charge attributes. It's ability lets you pay as much life as you want, and then increase your gauge by that amount. Yup. Tyrants wants you to go deep. So go deep! Dont let your memes be memes! utilize the OTK combo and win! Obviously a very strong card that you should run, especially in Tyrant. But if you have any reason to run this, you should use Super Strength Replenishment instead. Its better. Explosive Demolition Axe is next on the list. This nasty little spell has the Battle Aura and Destruction attributes and can only be cast if you have a Tyrant item equipped. You pay 2 life to cast this as a Counter, to either destroy a Size 3 monster or an Item on your opponent's field. Item destruction is obviously a very powerful thing to have. Size 3 destruction is also a powerful thing to have. Either of them having a life cost is a blessing from heaven. Having all of it being packed into one card? Danger World players, you are a lucky bunch... Size 3 monsters are scared of YOU, not the other way around. Demon Slay Interment Formation is the next spell on the list, and....well, I can hear the disappointment in some people's voices. This spell has the Battle Aura, Demon Slay, Executioners and Destruction attributes, and can only be cast if you do not have a monster in the center. The call cost is 1 gauge and 1 life, and lets you pick one of the two abilities and use them. The first lets you destroy all monsters on the opponent's field with less power than your Weapon, and the other lets you destroy all spells on the opponent's field. The biggest problem with this is kinda obvious.... it does not have Counter. Increasing the cost and making it Counter would make people happy. But as it is right now...Interment Formation is just not worth the space. In either of the decks it can be played in. So many bad Demon Slay cards, I feel so bad for Demon Slay players... Then we have Insanity Circle! This spell has the Battle Aura and Defense attributes, and can only be cast if you dont have a monster in the center, have a Tyrant on the field, and during an opponent's attack, letting you cast this as a Counter. You nullify the attack and gain 1 life, and then, if you are equipped with a Weapon, the cast of this card can not be nullified. Its basicly a Green Dragon Shield with restrictions. It is still a really amazing card, and more nullifies/shields is something Danger loves to get, for their open-center style. Insanity Circle is a really good and welcomed card you should have no problem fitting into the deck. Items We have talked a lot about items in this article, which is not uncommon for Danger World, but having them last is a bit problematic for this format...however, now you can get to learn the true terror of his support bundle... Starting with the demonic item itself: Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay! This nasty and dangerous spear-axe sports the Demon Slay, Tyrant and Weapon attributes while being a 5000 / 2 statlined item. It has an equip cost of 1 gauge, and one devestating ability. Counter, you may pay as much life as you want, up to 5, to increase the critical of this item by that amount, once per turn. THIS is the bread and butter item that Tyrants are focusing on! This item alone, makes a lot of Danger World cards actually usable, like Survival Chance, basicly turning it into a Nice one!, and making so many abilities go live that it should be classified as unfair. And then you can proceed to heal yourself using all the abilities this world has now! Amazing item. Amazing deck. And now even I want to play Danger World. Then we have the last bit of Mummy support: Dead Spirit Staff, Dangeroustick. This item sports the Staff and Weapon attributes, and a statline of 4000 / 1, with an equip cost of 2 gauge. You may rest this item as a Counter, to call a Mummy monster from the drop zone, by paying its call cost. So what this thing does is making you have the potential of 8 attacks per turn, with Many Mummy, for up to a potential of 16 damage. Mummies did not get the short end of the stick with this support bundle. Not at all. Oh yeah, if you use the ability during the opponent's turn, it is effectively a shield. But that would mean that Stick needs to stand after using the ability, or you just dont use it during your turn. And then we have the last card, last item, and current secondary item to the Tyrant deck: Violent Spear, All-Piercing. This item sports the Tyrant and Weapon attributes, while being a 6000 / 2 statlined item with an equip cost of 2 gauge. It's ability heals you for 3 life when you equip it. That's it. It's an alright item as a back-up, and the life is neat and all, but its not something to desire. Thankfully we have a Tyrant item coming up soon enough, hopefully, and then we can ditch this and have a full item line-up of good and viable items. Correction: This is appearantly really good against wall decks. My opinions on it still stands, but...guess i have to bend to the allmighty proxy testers who do those kinda things. I am just one guy who cant even properly test a good bunch of the stuff myself. Final Thoughts If you are one of those players who really like to use Danger World, and have been waiting for the next bundle of truely good support: Your time to play is NOW! Danger World is, and has always been, a devestating and reckless deck, but now even more than before, with options to build more obscure decks and have a ridiculousamount of fun with this playstyle. Pick whatever deck suits you the most, and go crazy! Category:Blog posts